


love you

by hiddenpoggers



Category: cherrybombtwt, gappletwt, mcyttwt
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, This is terrible, gappletwt x cherrybombtwt supremacy, sleepytwt x dttwt who?, this is for you puggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpoggers/pseuds/hiddenpoggers
Summary: random ass fic I wrote because of Puggo Pigcloud on twitter
Relationships: gappletwt/cherrybombtwt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	love you

Gappletwt slowly approached Cherrybombtwt  
“Hey.”  
Cherrybombtwt turned around surprised, “Oh hey, I didn’t see you there, how are you?”  
“Nothing much, I missed you.” they said while sitting down next to Cherrybombtwt.  
“I missed you too, love you.”

‘I love you too, promise to never leave me?” Gappletwt said in a small voice, slightly anxious.  
“Promise.”  
Cherrybombtwt put their arm around Gappletwt as they looked at the night sky, side by side.


End file.
